


Just For The Summer

by DESTIELforever67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Disney World, Hate to Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DESTIELforever67/pseuds/DESTIELforever67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester decides he should work at Disney World as one of the first gay princes in order to reassure that Sam will go to college. He meets a boy his age named Castiel who suffers from anxiety. They share a mutual hate at first, but what happens when it turns into something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For The Summer

"Oh, come on, babe. It's just for the summer," Dean reassured Lisa, about to leave her house after their long night.

She tilts her head sadly, begging, and it reminded Dean of Sammy. His little brother could pull off the most stunning pouty eyes. "You don't want to spend the summer with me?"

He sighs. "I need the money, Lisa. What are you so worried about?" He twists the knob to pump up the air conditioner, the summer heat overbearing.

Lisa leans down in the open window of the Impala. "What if you meet someone there?"

Dean sighs out heavily, obviously annoyed. "There's no one I want but you. You know that." He checks his watch. "Look. I need to go, alright? I'll bring Chinese back."

"Dean. It's only been a year since the shootings. Don't you think that it's not safe here?"

"It's Disney World. Guns aren't permitted and America is past that. I really need to go, though." Dean leans in to give Lisa a soft kiss, but she pulls back and rejects it.

She folds her arms as she steps back from the car with the raging, loud motor. "Goodbye, Dean."

After he fell forward a small bit, not meeting her lips to support him, he sits back up. "Bye." He puts the car in gear as he pulls out of the large driveway. He steps on the petal lightly as he rides down the street of the pricey homes. He looks out the rearview mirror, seeing Lisa walk up the pathway to her house, stealing one last glance before she enters the home.

She doesn't understand. Dean's had to have a job every summer for as long as he could, in hopes to help send his brother through college. His family wasn't poor, but they weren't rich—like Lisa's—either. Dean knew that he wasn't going to go to college, but he knew how much Sammy loved learning so he had to. Anyways, this was Dean's last summer. He was going to be a senior and he needed more money than usual. His father wouldn't let Dean stay in his home after high school. He was planning on staying with his best friend, Benny, until he could support himself, but it won't last long at all.

He cruises along the black asphalt, his left arm resting on the open window. Air surges through his golden hair. He grips the steering wheel tight and taps a beat on the circle. He comes up to a stop light, the light just turning red. He sighs and releases the wheel, leaning back.

Lisa has a point. Since the Orlando shootings, the country has been on edge. Lisa was always the most freaked out when it came to the killings and terrorist's attacks of the two of them. Still, she has a point.

He looks around, looking at the cars. He spots a red-head he recognizes. "Anna," he whispers lightly. She notices and rolls her eyes. Ever since their fling a few years back, she has been bitter towards him. He continues staring until he watches her roll her Porsche forward, following the flow of cars. He presses on the gas.

It doesn't take him long until he makes his way to Disney World, passing the security. Everyone has been eagerly awaiting his arrive . . . the first gay princes surely drew attention from the whole park. The woman at the entrance directed him where to park and go, so he followed her direction, finding himself in a large parking lot full of cars. He pursed his lips, pulling the keys from the ignition as he stared at the building.

Alright, Dean. Time to do this. Put on that "I'm in love with this guy" face and do this.

Though Dean had never met the prince he was going to be pared with, he didn't have a good feeling about him. All he knew was that he was 17 like him, and he had signed up for the job.

He takes a deep breath as he opens the door, but quickly remembering to check to see if his wallet is in the glove compartment. He leans over, dialing the code "11-2-83" before seeing the dark, worn leather, folded square. His frown lasts as he shuts the latch. He turns back to the door, his phone in the same hand as his keys. He stands up into the summer Florida air. The now minimal air now seems to cake on his face like mud on his hands when he was a kid. He looks around, shutting the door behind him. He starts to make his way to the building the woman instructed him to go to. He kicks around rocks on the ground as he walks. As he gets to the door, he walks up a few stairs with no railing to the industrial frame. He pulls the knob, opening a pathway to soft voices instructing someone to put something on. He assumes that they are talking to the other prince. He checks his watch and notices that he is twenty minutes late. He sighs and walks in.

"Hey, sorry. My girlfriend was pretty reluctant to let me come here," Dean says as he starts to look around. He sees racks of dresses and wigs, costumes, crowns and prince outfits.

"Oh, that's okay. We tell everyone who works in this department to get here thirty minutes before they have to actually start working so that they have a lot of time to get dressed. You can dress quick, yes?" a woman says, handing someone a silver crown.

Dean's eyes trace to see who she's handing it to, and notices a shaggy, dark haired boy with brilliant sapphire eyes. "Yeah, I dress pretty quick. Many years of experience if you know what I mean . . ."

The woman rolls her eyes. "Well this is Cas," she says pointing to the man. "Cas, this is Dean."

Dean smirks at Cas' large eyes and full lips. "Hey."

"Hello," Cas says, giving Dean a kick out of his gravelly voice.

"Do you always talk like that?"

"I suppose so . . . yes."

"Oh, and look. He's training to be Shakespeare. Very nice, Cassie," Dean jokes.

Cas' cheeks flush a color close to strawberry, his eyes drooping as he holds the crown in both hands in front of him.

"Winchester," the woman calls out. "Come here and leave him alone."

Dean flashes a malicious smile before turning to her. He strides, prideful to her.

"Dress in this," she says, handing him a stack of clothes with a crown on top. "Remember, hon. This is the happiest place on earth and you aren't going to ruin this job for Cas. You understand me?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"You are a Disney Prince now. You're going to help so many kids so put on a smile and get dressed."

He sighs, knowing he isn't completely mean hearted. He walks to the back and gets ready to put on the clothes. He slips his juniper green shirt off of his torso, revealing his fit body. He holds up a shirt, a basic mahogany that, when he puts it on, fits him well. He then puts on a garnet vest with white, puffy sleeves. He holds up a seaweed green cape, rolling his eyes before he ties it around his neck. He straps on the sword holder, the mocha façade new. Last but not least, he puts on a golden crown with emerald-like jewels. He glances in the mirror and he looks absolutely ridiculous. He lifts the crown up, uses one hand to ruffle his hair, and places the crown back on his soft locks. He smirks at how he looks, and picks up his shirt. He balls it up and places his keys and phone inside. He walks out to where Cas is waiting.

Cas stops breathing when he sees Dean but he doesn't notice.

"Alright, Cassie. You ready to do this?" Dean asks.

"Yes."

This time, Dean just smiles at how he talks.

For the rest of the summer, he will be Prince Windfall and he will pretend to be in love with Prince Unerring and he will put on his best show.

"Well we better do this right, eh?" Dean asks, walking over to the door.

"Alright."

"Stand up," Dean commands, noticing his slouched, unsure figure. "Show your wings?" 

Cas throws his shoulder blades back, feeling self-conscious. "Must I do this?"

"Yes."

"No," the woman says from the other side of the room.

Cas lets his shoulders fall forward.

Dean rolls his eyes and starts walking toward the door. "Come on," he says, turning the door knob and pushing on the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I kept putting off uploading this because I wasn't sure if it was long enough for the first part... Also, I mean no disrespect to the families involved in the shootings in Orlando. The shootings were horrible and I will never forget them.


End file.
